Kids Are The New Black
by Marcel Marceau II
Summary: A story of three teenagers. Michael who was struggling with guilt for turning Sophia (Laverne Cox) in prison for her crime. Emiliano, Aldeida's son prefers to be an outcast and resents his mother. And there's Benny who always finds a way to make himself be popular. But as they form an unusual alliance, they realize it is up to them to shape the outcome of their situation.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Michael Burset.

 _I guess when some of y'all look at me, y'all might've gotten the wrong impression. He's a thug, or he's one bad ass kid. He's a loser, he won't make it in life. Well that might be true to you, but it's definitely not true to me. You see you don't know how much shit that I had gone through for the past couple of years. Everyone in my life had really disapointed me, especially my father, or should I say mother Sophia. And if you think that I'm gonna call him mom or mother, then y'all can kiss my ass because I ain't doing that. Y'all don't have any idea what his actions has done to me. He was my father, he was my hero. I looked up to him, depended on him. And now, he's a mess. Yeah, I said it! He's a mess, and I'm sure as hell not going to accept him as a woman. And my dumb mother, she just went along with it like it was nothing. They didn't even give a damn of what I think. What about my perspective of my father, what would all of my friends think, or the other kids throughout the neighborhood. But eventually all of them would find out about the situation, and there was only one way that I could think of to deal with this scrutiny. I had to toughen up, even if it involves me acting out. And that's what exactly what I did, and all of that paid off. If people started to mess with me, I'd beat their ass whether they were big or small. And the best part of it was that I instilled the fear and my power over them so they won't ever mess me again. But I couldn't just stop there. I began to hate my father, and i started to resent him. The more he started to transition, the more dark I became. I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to teach him a lesson. I knew all of the schemes that he did to get that money for his little surgery, so I gave the police a very early Christmas present. When I saw the look on his face when they put the cuffs on him, it was priceless._

 _I felt like I was on top of the world, like the King of the castle or something. People were becoming beneath me and I loved it...But at the same time...there's something that was missing...like I feel numb, in other words...empty._

Michael finds himself in a desserted hallway that is covered with fog, he didn't know which way to go. He starts to wave his flashlight.

"Hello?!" shouted Michael. "Is anybody here!"

There was no answer.

He then walked forward cautiously looking all around. As he was walking the fog started to thin out a little bit, and he could see a metal door with a white tag on the door knob. He rushes to the door and tries to open it but it was locked. But he sees a key card that was on the table. He takes it and scans the door and it opens automatically. He turns on his flashlight as he goes into the room so that he can find a switch to turn the light on. When he finds it on the side wall and turns it on, he was startled by what he found next. On a table, there was a body with a sheet over it.

"Holy shit," Michael said, in a shaky whisper.

He slowly walks over to the table and started to pace around it. As scared as he was, he was curious to see who was under the sheet. So he slowly got closer to the upper half of the table, he puts one hand over the sheet and quickly yanks it off. Michael's eyes widens in horror as he looks at the corpse of Sopha Burset. Her body was badly bruised and beaten, and even with her eyes closed her face is filled with despair.

"Dad?" Michael's voice was shaken with emotion.

All of a sudden Sophia's eyes shot open which caught Michael off guard. Michael scurries backwards as Sophia slowly rises in a seated position. She turns and faces him like she was staring into his soul.

"Michael," said Sophia blankly.

"What the fuck is going on?" said Michael frantically.

"You betrayed me Michael," said Sophia, now getting up from the table. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"You stay the hell away from me you freak!" spat Michael as Sophia walks towards him.

"I brought you into this world, tried to raise you, tried my very damn best to give you a good life! And this is the thanks I get?! You ungrateful ass punk!"

"N-Nah man," studdard Michael as he backs up some more. "It's nothing like that."

"It's time Michael," said Sophia in a scary tone. "It's time that you get what's coming for you.

Then Sophia goes and attacks him.

Michael almost screams when he jumps up in his bed. Sweat was pouring down from his from his forhead. He looks around his familiar bedroom and sighed with relief. He checks his alarm clock and it was four in the morning. He wasn't planning on going back to sleep, he had enough nightmares for one night. So he decides to go downstairs to get something to drink.

His mother Crystal was sitting at the table drinking her coffee and reading her newspaper when he walked in.

"Hey," said Crystal, looking up from her newspaper. "I see I'm not the only one that is up at the butt crack of dawn."

"I couldn't sleep," said Michael, blankly. He opens the fridge and takes out a small bottle of Sunny-D.

"Man, I tell you, it's been a really tough night for me as well," said Crystal. "This shift at the hospital has wore my ass out. You up on your feet for hours and there's no slowing down."

"Aren't you scared that you might over do it or something?" asked Michael, skeptically.

"I'll be alright baby," said Crystal. "At least at the end of the day, I have a home to go to."

Michael takes a sip of his drink.

"Are you so you don't need help paying some these bills," said Michael. "Cause I can get a part time job or something. It's no biggie."

"Now we've been over this hundreds to times Michael," said Crystal, giving him a serious look. "I don't want you to worry about getting jobs. But I do want you to worry about studying to get those grades up so in the long run you can get a better job so you don't end up in this situation.

"Yes ma'am," said Michael.

"And Soph-...your father would've wanted the same thing too," said Crystal, carefully.

"I bet," said Michael, with a little chuckle.

"I hope that he's doing okay," said Crystal.

"Why, what's going on?" asked Michael, as he goes to sit at the table across from Crystal.

"They called me from work saying that he was attacked by other inmates," said Crystal, studying Michael's little reaction. "So they put him in the SHU for protection."

"But don't people start to go crazy in the SHU?" asked Michael, curiously.

"I don't know," said Crystal, honestly. "But whether you're there for protection or not, that's the worst place that they can put you in. It's nothing but isolation. All you do is sit and do nothing."

"Is he gonna get out?" asked Michael, sounded surprising concerned.

"I don't know, honey," said Crystal. "Only God would determine his fate.

Michael takes another sip of his drink as he was briefly occupied with his thoughts. Then he turns back to Crystal.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Crystal.

"I know that me and dad, um...don't get along too well," said Michael.

"Yeah, clearly I can see that," said Crystal, with a scoff.

"But, I feel like I hate him so much!" said Michael. "Like I don't even know why he what he did in the first place. I mean what happened?...He used to be my father, I felt so safe and protected around him. He was the first person to teach me how to be man, and now he threw it all away."

"It's no easy way to say it," said Crystal. He just felt more comfortable being a women. I guess that's the new trend these days."

Michael shakes his head.

"But that doesn't mean you go disrespecting him you know," said Crystal. "He's still your father...or mother."

"Damn that sounds creepy," said Michael. "Even when you say it."

"Well, whether you like it or not, you gonna have to accept it," said Crystal. "There is no way around it."

"That's what they all say," said Michael.

"You can't hate him forever, Michael," said Crystal, getting up from the table to put her mug in the sink. "Eventually you have to put your differences aside and give him all the support that he ...or she really needs."

Michael sighed as he looks in another direction.

"Because the truth is son," said Crystal. "Tomorrow is not promised by anyone. So, why hate?"

Crystal then leaves the kitchen leaving Michael with a lot to think about.

 _Okay...Maybe I don't hate him as much as I thought I did. But I still have the right for him to feel my wrath of rage._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Emiliano Diaz**

 _Trust was a big issue for me, especially when I was a little kid. I used to believe that parents suppose to protect you no matter what. I was wrong, and fate would make me learned the hard way. My relationship with my mother had been rocky from the start but it got ten times worse when she would bring men home. All of them were hostile, condescending, and evil to the core. When I was eight, I was punched and shoved by one of my mom's drunkard boyfriends because he assumed that I looked at him the wrong way. When I was twelve one guy forced me to fight a neighboorhood kid because I had to prove to be tough, if I'd lost a fight, he would've probably have beaten me to death. When I was thirteen, one guy dangled me out of the balcony of our apartment because I threw away his cocaine (I was cleaning the house, and I thought that it was waisted baby powder). I would often turn to other people for help or at least advice, but all that they say was that "Life would get better". But it didn't, and that when I knew that people can't be trusted._

 _That wasn't my only near death experience. Let's not forget mom's current boyfriend Cesar. Yeah, the one who pulled a gun out on me for refusing to eat soggy microwaved fries, some old ass soggy fries. I mean I could see if I stoled a few of his other girlfriends, or stole some drugs from you, but some damn fries, c'mon now. I actually haven't gotten over that since. When the cops finally arrested him a few months back. I thought that I was relieved to have him out of my life, but the damage was already done. All of the emotions that I have kept inside of me for years was starting to unravel._

 _That's when I started to get really at everybody, mean everybody, and everything. The anger just consumed me whole._

"Mr. Diaz," said Rodney, the school's social worker. "Please have a seat."

Emilliano was called into Rodney's office for an update on his progress for the semester.

"Sir, am I in trouble?" asked Emilliano, as he sit down in a chair in front of Rodney.

"It's all alright," said Rodney, with a smile. "You're not in trouble."

"Then why am I here?" asked Emilliano, trying not to be rude.

"I just want to check with you, to see how you are doing," said Rodney.

"Well, I'm doing just fine sir," said Emilliano, with a fake smile. "You don't have to worry about me. So, can I please go now?"

"You have somewhere to be?" asked Ryan, hesitantly.

"Yes," said Emilliano, bluntly. "Home!"

"I promise this won't take long," said Rodney.

"What do you want from me sir?" asked Emilliano, with a sigh.

"Is everything alright with you?" asked Rodney. "With things outside of school."

"Things outside of school?" said Emilliano. "Why are you up in my business for?"

"You don't have to be afraid to talk to me," said Rodney. "Everything that saids in this room, stays in this room."

"That's what they all say," said Emilliano. "But we all know that the minute I pour my heart out to you people, you all go running to my mother spilling all types of tea, then my ass...excuse my french I get my behind beat behind closed doors before the D.S.S. people show up."

"But you don't have to worry about that now," said Rodney. "They took you out of that environment, and put you into a better one."

"Okay, what planet did you actually come from?" asked Emilliano. "It is definitely not a better environment. They split me and my siblings up, and I don't even know where they are! And sticking me in a shitty group home doesn't make anything better...An excuse my french."

"We'll work on that," said Rodney, with a smirk.

" Look,with all due respect sir," said Emilliano. "If this is not about reuniting me with my sisters then there's nothing more that you can get out of me."

"I know that there is very little that we can do with the situation now," said Rodney. But I'm very confident that you're gonna see them soon."

"Well, I hope so," said Emilliano, almost optimistic.

Rodney loooks through what it looks like to be Emilliano's file. Emilliano looks on curiously.

"Well, it seems like in the midst of what you been going through, you're grades looks really great.

"Really?" asked Emilliano.

"3.6 GPA," said Rodney.

 _School. Ironically that was the place that felt like home to me. I always have an interest in learning, whether it's solving a math problem, working on a science project, identifying the contenents of the world, and best of all world history. But don't get it twisted now, I love me some video games. That's the only thing I like about the group home. I isolate myself by playing on the xbox 360. One day I actually want to produce my own games filled with creativity and logic._

"I also heard that you like to isolate yourself from everyone," said Rodney, studying Emilliano.

"What?" asked Emilliano, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Do you find it difficult to make friends in school?" asked Rodney.

"No, I don't find it difficult," admitted Emilliano. "I just don't want to socialize with anyone."

"Why not?" asked Rodney.

"Look, no offense to the people," said Emilliano. "I didn't come to high school to be categorized in some stereotypical clique. I came here to learn and to go home and that's it. Unless there is a P.E. Class."

"Are you sure about that," said Rodney. "Because you're so outgoing and energetic, you're definately friend material."

"Nah," said Emilliano, confidently. "I'm not about that life. I don't have time for the drama, and the foolery."

"Well, it looks like you made up your mind," said Rodney with a chuckle.

"Yep," said Emilliano. "I sure did."

After the meeting, Emilliano went straight to his locker and grab the rest of his things. While he was packing his backpack he comes across a picture that was taking a few years back. He pauses for a moment as he silently reflects on the picture.

"Time flies by so quickly doesn't it," Emilliano said to himself.

He stuffs the picture in his bag and shuts the locker. Across from him was Michael Burset who was also getting stuff from his locker. But he was listening to his ipod with his headphones cranked all the way up.

"Yo, holmes!"

Emilliano turmed to see another lanky mexican dressed almost like a thug approach him.

"What do you want?" asked Emilliano, as he rolls his eyes.

The kid gets in front of him as he was inches from his face.

"What you got in that locker?" asked the kid forcefully. At the same time, it seems like he was trying to get Michael's attention.

"None of your damn business!" said Emilliano, as he tries to brush past the kid.

The kid lightly shoves Emilliano against the locker. Michael looks up at them with a questionable expression.

"It is my damn business fool!" spat the kid.

Emilliano looks at him like he has three heads as the kid takes out what he thought was a dangerous weapon. Michael leans against the locker eyeballing them. As Emilliano saw what the kid took out of his pocket, he sighsand rolled his eyes again.

"Gimme your lunch money, boy!" spat the kid, as he points the object to Emilliano's neck.

"Really?" asked Emilliano confidently.

"I said give me your your goddamn lunch money, or I stab the shit out of you!" said the kid.

"With a plastic turkey baster," said Emilliano, trying not to laugh. "C'mon bro, even a five year can do a much better threat than this shit."

The kid looks over at Michael, who gives him a scowl. Emilliano caught their attention. Then the kid got closer like he was going to share a very personal secret. Emilliano can sense the kid's tough macho image fading away.

"Listen holmes," said the kid, with a more serious expression. "See that cat over there, I got to prove that I'm tougher than he is."

"What?" asked Emilliano. "Why?"

"Because that's the way things has to go down in this school!" said the kid. "You can be seen as weak, or you'll be good as dead."

"Good as dead?" said Emilliano, rhetorically. "I guess all those jokes in class got you a few enimies."

"Nah man, I'm being serious," said the kid desperately. "You see I use to think that black kids like him were cool. In fact a few months back we used to hang out and stuff. And then it was like his attitude start to change and he be wilding out for no reason, so I left him alone. He's probably after me because I bailed on him."

"Man, see this is why I stay to myself," said Emilliano. "That thug life style is like being in a mob. The only way out is either you being dead, or in prison."

"Not if I can prove myself to be powerful," said the kid.

"Yeah, whatever," said Emilliano, giving up.

"C'mon man," whined the kid. "Just give me something. I promise I'll pay you back."

Emilliano sighed.

"Fine," said Emilliano. "But you better pay me back by the end of the week, or else that black kid will not be the only one that beats your ass."

"Yeah man of couse," said the kid. "I'll pay in in full."

Emilliano hesitates for a moment.

"What's your name anyway?" asked Emilliano. "Got to keep tabs on you in order for this deal to work."

"The name's Benny," said the kid.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm-." Emilliano tries to introduce himself with a handshake but Benny frantically swipes it away.

"Dude, I can't do all of that!" said Benny, eyeballing Michael. "I'm supposed to bully you."

"Okay fine," said Emilliano, with a sigh.

"That's right chump," said Benny, acting the part. Emilliano goes into his pocket and takes out twenty dollars. "You better give me that damn money or I'll-."

"Here," said Emilliano blankly, as he shoves the twenty dollar bill to Benny's chest.

Michael shakes his head, slams his locker shut and walks off. Benny roles his eyes and takes the money.

"Well, that went along great," said Benny, with sarcasm. "You were suppose act like you're afraid of me while you give me the money."

"Look bro," said Emilliano. "Not to be mean or anything but I'm not interested in your foolish agenda. I gave you the money and you agreed to pay me back and I am sticking to that plan."

"Okay," said Benny, putting his hands up to signaling that he's backing off. "You don't have to all fiesty."

"Now if you excuse me," said Emilliano as he brushes past Benny, and heads towards the exit.

Benny examines the twenty dollar bill, shrugs, and walks to the other direction. As Emilliano walks off of school grounds he looks at all of the cliques and all of the people who hanging out with each other.

 _It is true. I'm not an open book, and for now I would like it to stay that way. What's so great about being around people 24/7? All they do is wreck your life at the end of the day. So why socialize? So they can use and manipulate you into getting something that they want? Or bow down to them because they're entitled to have all of the power over you? Man, please, I'm not that desperate to get attention. The only best friend that I have in the whole wide world is my myself. And trust and believe! I don't need anyone else to make me happy and no one is going to change that..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Benny Gonzale**

 **BENNY'S POV.**

 _Yo man! What the hell is up with people these days. What's wrong with wanting people to like you? And what's wrong with being popular? I mean I know that everyone has their own opinion, but being popular and being on the top is my number one priority, period. When I was a little kid I knew that I was the life of the party, but I was also known as the little latin chubby boy with big braces. I wanted so much to be like the other cool kids that were a lot skinnier, and with perfect skin, and perfect teeth. But what really got me motivated was looking into the magizine with all of these models. All the ladies looking sexy and fit. I figured, if I wanted to get a girl,keep a decent relationship and a reputation, then I needed to change my ways. So over the past couple of years I ate right and I excercised almost seven days a week, and before I knew it I was growing into what some women call it, handsome man. But one of my biggest supporters was my mom. She was there for me every step of the way._

 _But when she got arrested, I took it kind of hard. Although she didn't die, she was taken from me, and my access to her was limited for one visit per week. And I always wonder, why did she put herself in this mess. But I was too angry and hurt to care. So, what did I do in return? I thew away all of my nice good boy image (well for now at least) and started to act out. I started to rebel against anyone in authority, my grades were slipping, and I didn't give a damn about my reputation._

 _As my rebellion grew, so did the type of friends that I have. A few weeks ago I met a black kid name Michael. It turns out that our mom's go to the same prision (I think he has a mom that's in prision...I've hearing those transexual rumors going around lately). We would sometimes ride up together to the women's to see our parents. He seem like a cool kid to hang out with, so we became good buddies. We would go around getting into some stuff and having some good old fun. Unfortunately that would last for like a week. Man, I tell you that kid started to get into deeper shit than I thought he did. I know I've done some stuff that was low, but the stuff that he was doing scared the hell out of me. I soon realized that I was going down the wrong path, and I had to get myself together. So, I told him that we can't hang out anymore, because of the stuff he is doing. He didn't take that well, cause he went all crazy loco calling me a whole bunch of names in the book and threatening me that I'm his enemy. I think he almost hit me, that's why I ran off._

 _I didn't seem him again until this afternoon, and I didn't know if he was going pick a fight with me or something. I wanted to show Michael that I was no punk and how I am just as So, to avoid showing weakness, I tried to bully this other latin kid that was across from Michael's locker and demanded to give me his money. Michael watched as the whole thing went down. But my bullying tactics had backfired because he kind of knew what I was up to and decided to use the situation to his advantage. He gave me the twenty bucks, but I had to pay him back by the end of the week. Luckily, Michael didn't seem to care, he just went about his business._

 _As I stand here in this empty school hallway I'm thinking maybe I've taken this bad boy image way too far. But doesn't mean that I don't want to be popular. There has to be a way to at least make amends and redeem myself._

After the encounter out in the hallway, Benny went to the library and surfed the web. He was looking at a picture of a half naked girl when one his teachers approached him. He was a middle aged white man who looked like he should be a football player than a math teacher.

"Gonzalez!" said his teacher. "You got some explaining to do sir."

"Okay," said Benny, who thought that the teacher was referring to the content of the website. "She was just wearing an oversized shirt over her panties."

"I was talking about your last homework assignment," said the teacher. "You didn't turn it in. This is the fourth time this month!"

Benny sighed.

"We talked about this," said the teacher.

"I know sir," said Benny. "I just had a rough night, I couldn't finish it in time. But I promise I will be able to bring it to you tomorrow in the beginning of class."

"This is your last warning Gonzalez," said the teacher. "If you don't bring in yesterday's assignment including today's by tomorrow morning, that an automatic zero, and I have to inform your grandmother. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," said Benny, rolling his eyes.

The teacher studies him like he was an open book.

"Did you just say that you were looking at a girl wearing nothing but a shirt and umderwear?" asked the teacher boldly eyeballing him.

"Oh would you look at the time," said Benny, deleting the website off of his computer. "I gotta get going sir. I got to get that math done in order to get in on time, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, you do that," said the teacher, as Benny rushes and get his stuff and leaves.

"Yo why are these teachers messing with me so much," said Benny to himself. "Like damn! Let me the hell alone!"

Just as he was about to turn the corner to head out of the school, he sees Michael standing in the doorway hanging with his other suspicious friends. They were huddle together and whispering, something that was questionable. Benny was curious to see what they were talking about, but going up and approaching them wasn't an option. Both Benny and Michael are enemies, but with Michael and his posse's combined strength, they could easily take him down. So he had to play it safe. Minutes later, they left out of the front door with Benny carefully trailing behind.

They stood again by a nearby street corner, which Benny sat across the street pretending to read a newspaper.

"What the hell are you guys up to," said Benny. "I know it's something illegal, I know it is."

Then Benny sees them point to a girl that was on the same side as he was, but she just came out of the store and was walking in the other direction. The boys decided to cross the street to follow her. The girl looked like she went to their school as well. But still, Benny sensed that something was still wrong, because the boys were calling out to her. But they wasn't flirting with her, but calling her all of these bad names, and then the word _faggot._ Benny then gets the message. She must be transgender.

"They're gonna hurt her, because she's trans?" asked Benny to himself. "I know some of us disagree on how people should be, but this is extreme."

As Benny trails behind behind them once more they followed her to a nearby alley. She already have known that they were stalking her, but it was too late she reached a dead end. Benny had chills running down his spine as they surround her.

"Yo,what's good she male?!" said one of Michael's friend.

"So, you enjoy taking that pipe huh," said the other friend as he blocks her path.

"Please," said the girl. "I don't want any trouble."

"Shut the hell up," said Michael as he shoves her to the ground. "You are the trouble bitch!"

Benny was mortified as she pleads for help. At the same time he felt like his foot was super glued to the cement of the side walk. That flicker of fear crept into his body, he wasn't the greatest fighter on the block, plus if he would've picked a fight with them it would be four against one.

"Nasty freaks like you are a disgrace to the world," said Michael, as she kicks her in the stomach.

One of the friends found a metal rod that was on the ground. He picks it up and give it to Michael, who now towers over the girl.

"This will teach you for being so filthy," said Michael as he rasies the rod over her and prepares to strikes.

"NO!" Benny calls out as he breaks free from being frozen and rushes over to them.

Then Michael turns around with a wild look, like he has seen a ghost, then he turns back to the trans girl. It was like he was in total shock. He drops the rod and backs away, he was now shaking. His heart was beating out of his chest, his friends started to give him looks.

"You alright bro," one of his friends said.

"You stay the hell away from me!" Michael said with a wild look toward the trans girl. "Get back!"

"Yo what the hell is wrong with you man?" said Michael's other friend.

Michael then looked like he was about to have a panick attack. He then looks all around him before dashing down the street frantically. His other friends stood back in disbelief, as Benny looks on after Michael.

"This ain't over bitch," said one of Michael's friends, as they bolted down the street trying to keep up with Michael.

When he was sure that they were gone, Benny rushes to the girl who was still shaken up.

"You're alright," said Benny trying to help her up.

"No, I'm not alright," said the girl. "Didn't you see what happened? Damn! Did you see the way that kid was acting."

"Sorry," said Benny. "Stupid question."

"It's all good," said the girl.

"Does this happen to you often?" asked Benny.

"First time," said the girl. "At this school. My parents had to sometimes switch districts in order to keep me safe."

"Oh," said Benny. "So, they accept you being...who you are."

"My parents love me no matter what," said the girl. "That's why I look up to them."

"Oh," said Benny. "That's really nice."

"Why does your parents support you?" asked the girl.

"Well, not at the moment," said Benny. "My dad's out of the picture, and my mom's locked up."

"Sorry to hear about that," said the girl, gathering the rest of her stuff from the ground.

"Yeah," said Benny. "At least I have my grandmother."

"That's good," said the girl.

She then looks at Benny and briefly smiles. Benny smiles back, but he notices something interesting. Although she's transgender she was really pretty. Her beautiful hazel brown eyes along with her light caramel skin. She also didn't wear a lot of make up which made her beauty stand out.

"Sorry," said Benny, breaking from his distraction. "I know that sometimes it's rude to stare at folks."

"It's okay," said the girl. "I get that attention a lot...whether it's positive or negative."

"Oh okay," said Benny, awkwardly. "Well, it's nice you meet you...you know? My name is Benny."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Hazel," said the girl, who looked like she was blushing.

"Hazel," Benny said with a smile. "Like your hazel brown eyes."

"Yeah," said Hazel, with a brief chuckle.

Then there was the awkward silence.

"So, you go to Evanston High?" said Benny.

"Yeah," said Hazel. "It's been two months."

"That's wassup," said Benny. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Yeah, maybe," said Hazel, sharply but sincere.

Benny smiled at her again trying to hide his braces.

"Well, thanks again for your help," said Hazel.

"It's no biggie," said Benny. "It's not right for them to do that to you. No one deserves that!"

"Yeah, I know," said Hazel. "Well see yah."

She walks off in the opposite direction, with Benny watching after her.

 **BENNY'S POV**.

 _Interesting. Her name is Hazel, and she has hazel eyes. I know that she's trans, but I think that kind of cool. Maybe all transgenders are cool. But what about that damn Michael. Man, that dude was going wild like she was some dangerous creature or something. He must be on some serious stuff. Now, enough about that kid, today has been a long day and I want a damn milkshake..._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Michael was in a bathroom of a local diner splashing cold water on his face, trying to calm himself down. He hadn't experience anything like this before. Five minutes ago he was about to beat up a Transgender woman, when he saw a vision of Sophia instead, right after Benny intervened. She was looked like a zombie with all of these bruises over her body, with a gown all torn and bloody. She looked at Michael with wild eyes, as Michael froze mortified. He was hallucinating so badly that he forgot the situation that he was in.

"Why, Michael?" said Sophia. "Why are you doing this me?"

"This can't be happening!" Michael said frantically to himself. "Not now!"

"I didn't raise you to be this cruel," said Sophia, getting up from the ground. "You must stop this foolishness right now."

"You stay the hell away from me you freak!" said Michael, as he backs away from her grip. He drops what he was holding.

"Please baby," said Sophia. "Please change your ways before it's too late."

That's when Michael flees the scene like a maniac.

Michael was still staring in the mirror when his phone rang. It was from one of his friends that was from the incident.

"Hello?" said Michael as he clears his throat.

"Yo, Mike, are you alright man?" asked his friend.

"I'm fine," said Michael, bluntly. "Just don't worry about me."

"What are we going to do with that she male now?" said his friend. "We just can't let her escape, right?

"I'll think of something," said Michael. "Look man, I gotta go, my mom's on the other line."

"Alright fam," said his friend.

They hanged up, and Michael takes a deep breath and heads out the bathroom.

He takes a seat at the counter, and the waitress goes up to him with a big grin on her face, which makes him feel uneasy.

"What can I get today?" asked the cheerful woman.

"Um…just a cup of water please," said Michael, hesitantly.

"Coming right up," said the women, as she goes to perform her duty.

Michael gives her a nervous smile as she walks to the water tap.

"You don't have to worry about her, bro."

Michael turns next to him and sees Emiliano staring at him putting a French fry in his mouth.

"She's one of the good guys," said Emiliano. "Besides she's married with two kids."

"Oh," said Michael, awkwardly. "That's good to know, but I'm not that interested in older women."

"Well, statistics say that Cougars are the unlikely trend of 2016," said Emiliano.

"I wouldn't say that," said Michael. "It's actually been going on for years."

The waitress brings Michael his water.

"Thank you," said Michael, as he turns back to Emiliano. "I never seen you before, at school…That kid that rolled up on you, are you guys like enemies or-."

"Never seen that dude in my life," said Emiliano. "But it seems like the both of you have history."

"Yeah, we did," said Michael. "Until he showed me what kind of a punk ass dude he really was."

"Okay, punk doesn't even describe what he is," said Emiliano. "He tried to bully me into giving him twenty bucks."

"Yeah, I figured that," said Michael.

"I wasn't going to give it to him at first," Emiliano. "But I changed my mind…cause I put in a little simple twist just to make it fun."

"Good for you, man," said Michael. "You seem like a cool dude, I'm Michael by the way. But you can call me Mike."

"Nice to meet you bro," said Emiliano. "My name is Emiliano, but you can call me E."

"Cool," said Michael. "Hopefully we can become good homies."

"Well, it looks like we're off to a good start anyways," said Emiliano.

"True," said Michael.

Michael paused before speaking again.

"Well, since we're cool and everything," said Michael. "Can I ask you something serious?"

"Okay," said Emiliano. "Go ahead."

"Have you ever had an addiction, bro?" asked Michael.

"Of course I have," said Emiliano. "These french fries."

"Nah man, not that addiction," Michael quickly stated. "The other kind…like you know…drug stuff."

"Oh, I see," Emiliano said, as he lowers his voice. "Yeah man, no offense but I feel bad for you. That's one of the hardest shit to get out of."

" But it's like only pills," admitted Michael. "I mean, I did some a couple of blunts a few times but that was it. Plus I didn't want my mom to be too suspicious, you know what I mean?"

"So, you were taking pills just to try it?" asked Emiliano.

"No, it was only for my injury as first," said Michael in detail. " I sprained my ankle pretty bad when I was playing basketball. When I first had taken it, it made me feel good like I was on cloud nine or some shit. I just made me forget all of my problems."

"What kind of problems do you have?" asked Emiliano. "If you don't mind me asking."

"It's just family stuff," said Michael. "Me and my dad don't have the best relationship, and I feel like I'm getting punished for it."

"Why do you think that you're being punished?" asked Emiliano.

"I been having these strange ass nightmares that been going on for some time," said Michael. I had a problem with his lifestyle...about him being...transsexual."

"Oh, I see," said Emiliano.

"I mean, he was suppose to be my father, man," said Michael. "I already have a no nonsense mom. I don't need two. Besides I would've been the laugh of the whole damn town."

"People can be cruel bro," said Emiliano.

"I knew that he had stolen credit cards to pay for his surgery," said Michael. "So, I turned him into the police, and…he's doing time in jail."

"Over by Danbury, right?" asked Emiliano.

"Yeah," said Michael. "How do you know?"

Emiliano hesitated for a moment.

"My mom's in the same prison," said Emiliano. "She had a big drug business going on, got busted."

"Sorry about that, man," said Michael.

"It's all good, Holmes," said Emiliano. "I guess that's the way life is. Maybe this will teach her a lesson for hanging around bad men."

"I don't know if that would apply to my situation," said Michael. "I mean did I do the right thing? Or did I just do it out of anger."

"I would've gotten that you didn't take that Transgender thing to well," said Emiliano. "But he's a grown man. He or she can do whatever they want with their body so they can be comfortable of who they are, despite of your objections."

"Yeah, I figured that," scoffed Michael.

"Does he ever hit you or abuse you in anyway?" asked Emiliano.

"No," said Michael. "He would never do that…or let anyone else mess with me."

"Because he loves you," said Emiliano, confidently. "Right."

"Well…I guess he does," Michael admitted.

"Man, if I were you, I would put all of my differences aside and reach out to the dude," said Emiliano. "Or chick, whoever they are."

"Yo, man, you sound like my mom," Michael snapped playfully. "But you mean well, bro. So, I will think about it. It's not guaranteed."

"In the meantime, you should get off of those pills man," said Emiliano. "Cause that shit will make you go bananas. You should talk to one of those boring therapist that they have at school.

"A therapist," chuckled Michael. "Man, I don't know about that."

"They sure had fun sticking me with one," said Emiliano.

"Why are you seeing a therapist?" asked Michael. "You don't seem that depressed.

"I'm not, really," said Emiliano. "They're just doing it because I was just put in foster care."

"You don't have any other relatives to live with?" asked Michael.

"My grandmother's trying to get full custody of us," said Emiliano. "But I don't care what happens, all I want to do is to be with my siblings again?"

"Damn, they just split you guys up, just like that?" asked Michael.

"Yep, they do it to everybody," said Emiliano.

"That's messed up, bro," said Michael, shaking his head.

"I know," said Emiliano. "It fucking sucks, but that's the way the system works."

"Well, the system is full of shit," Michael said sharply.

Moments later, Benny walks into the diner, and then spots Michael and Emiliano chatting together. So he walks over to them to get to the bottom of what's going on.

"Sup, Mike?" Benny said rhetorically. "I see that you and your home boys had some fun this afternoon."

"Look, if you're here for some more money and shit, then the answer is no," Emiliano said boldy.

"Nah, I'm not here for that," said Benny slyly. "I'm here to see Michael."

"What…do…you…want?" Michael asked, trying to control his anger.

"Now, now, let's not get angry," said Benny. "I'm just so curious of how you've been acting lately, especially-."

"Dude, can't you see that the two of us are breaking bread together?" spat Emiliano. "Now do us a favor, stop wasting our time with your bullshit, and leave us the hell alone."

"Woa, take it easy brotha," said Benny, putting his hands up. "It's just that the guy that you are hanging with, he can't be trusted."

"And why is that?" scoffed Emiliano.

"Because he's a bully," said Benny. "Not even ten minutes ago, he and his posse drags this girl to an ally and was going to beat her. And the thing is, that the girl is transgender, so that would make him transphobic as well."

Emiliano turns back to Michael with a questionable look.

"But I guess that you didn't go through with it huh?" Benny said as he walks to Michael's side. "Because it would be too hypricritical for you right?"

Michael gave Benny the most meanest glare that he has ever given.

"Looks like that little conscience of yours is paying off," said Benny. "Now you finally know the difference something that is right or wrong."

Michael then down and chuckles.

"Sophia would've been so proud of you," said Benny, boldly.

Michael looks back at Benny with a self righteous smile as Emiliano studies the conversation like an open book.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael jumps out of the chair and gets in Benny's face. Emiliano got in between them and broke them up.

"Easy there y'all," said Emiliano. "Just chill, we don't want bloodshed in this diner."

"Yeah," said Benny. "We don't want that."

"You know what dude?" said Michael. "You're not even worth it. I already know what kind of person you are."

"You know what's funny?" asked Benny. "One of his mom's is in jail, and he doesn't even care."

"I know his mom is in jail," said Emiliano. "Because my mom is in the same jail."

"Really?" said Benny. "My mom is in the same jail too."

"Well," Emiliano shrugs. "Welcome to the club."

The waitress goes up to them again, and she looks at all three of them.

"Well, it's nice to see a group of kids catch up with one another," said the waitress. "But the bar is kind of full. But there is a booth that's available."

She points to the booth that's right next to the bathroom. Emiliano smiles at the waitress and looks at both Michael and Benny. There was still tension in the air. Emiliano sighs deeply.

"What do you say?" Emiliano asked them both.

Michael continues to stare angrily at Benny, who stares back innocently. Then Michael reflects for a moment and gives in.

"Fine," Michael said in unison. "But he sits on your side!"

"Deal," said Emiliano, as he gets his plate of fries and guides Benny to the booth.

The three sat down in the booth like they were at a council meeting. There was a minute of awkward silence.

"So," said Benny. "This is nice."

"Yeah," said Michael. "Only for you."

"Our mom's are in prison," said Emiliano. "How pathetic is that?"

"It's an abomination," said Benny. "I mean, they are our parents shouldn't they lead by example?

"This is reality," said Emiliano. "There is no example to be lead, at least for us colored folks."

"How the hell did we even get into this mess?" asked Benny. "What happened to the moms that would make us breakfast every morning, giving us hugs and kisses on the way to school, or helping us with homework, or giving us advice."

"It's a simple answer," said Emiliano. "They disappeared...along with the 50's."

"Besides that shit is only for white folks," said Michael, drinking his water. "This is reality, our generation have it rough. We all struggle everyday, to survive."

"It's a miracle that my mother has gone this far into her sentence," said Emiliano. "This coming from a lady that said that she couldn't last even 1 day in jail."

"Wow," said Benny, amazed. "I bet it because of my mom trying to get everyone in line. Ever since she went to that prison, she started to become a 'G'. She found out all about my business and I had to see her every week, so work on my homework every week so I could stay out of trouble. Man, if I try to act up, or get an attitude, she would threaten to beat my ass, whether the guards were there or not."

"Obviously, the threats weren't good enough," Michael scoffed with sarcasm.

"Okay," Benny said to Michael. "I'll give you that. But thanks to you, things are now worse, bruh. Since you beat up that gay kid that night, our parents now have beef with each other."

Emiliano shaked his head. Michael sighed for a moment, knowing that Benny was right.

"It does get worse," said Michael. "My mom said Sophia's stuck in the shu."

"Stuck in the shu?" Emiliano asked. "How the hell did that happen?"

"The other inmates started to mess with her, so they threw her in there for protection," said Michael.

"Protection?" asked Benny. "I heard that was ten times worse."

"It is," said Michael, bluntly. "But the question is, would she survive?"

"That is crazy," said Emiliano. "No one should ever go through that."

"That's like sitting up looking at the ceiling all day doing nothing," said Benny. "In fact that's even worse than death."

There was another silence.

"You should do something about it," Emiliano said to Michael.

"What?" asked Michael. "Why the hell should it be me."

"Because bro," Emiliano continued. "This is the time for you to be the bigger person, and turn over a new leaf."

Michael grunted heavily.

"C'mon now," said Benny. "I know you two don't see eye to eye. But do you really want your mom...or dad to rot in that horrible place for eternity?"

Michael glared at Benny, but it was less intimidating.

"I mean you did went to great lengths to punish him, but don't you think that he or she has had enough?" asked Benny. "At least give 'em a break, don't you think?

Michael thinks about for a moment.

"As much as I can't stand your ass right now," Michael said to Benny. "You do bring up a good point. Shit, in fact both of you do."

"Yeah," said Emiliano.

"But what am I supposed to do?" scoffed Michael. "Bake them cookies and beg them to let him out? What's that gonna do?"

"Or maybe you can start a petition," said Emiliano. "Have your family and friends spread some awareness of her situation. Better yet, you should create a GoFundMe page, that would be the quicker way to get her out."

"And you're sure this would work?" Michael asked.

"The only way you would know is to try," said Emiliano.

"The question is, are you up for the challenge?" asked Benny. "Do you have what it takes?"

"Do I have what what it takes?" asked Michael. "What is this? Fucking American Idol?

"This is serious though," Emiliano said. "If you take this project on, you gotta clean up your image."

"Gotta stay out of trouble, bruh," said Benny. "Those posse that you hang around with, you better cut them loose man."

"He's right man," said Emiliano. "They will ruin everything."

"I guess you're right about that," Michael admitted. "But those are my boys man, we knew each other since we were in diapers."

"That's then, and this is now," said Emiliano. "I understand you guys are almost blood, but at the end of the day your life is all that matters. If you're willing to change your ways, you gotta let them go."

"Unless they are willing to change with you," said Benny. "But I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon...or ever."

"Damn," said Michael, in frustration.

"The ball is in your court, man," said Emiliano, with a shrug.

Michael thinks again for a moment. He's still very angry at Sophia for the things that they have done. But no one deserves to be in her situation; he wouldn't wish that on all his enemies. He knew he would have to do the right thing. He then takes a deep breath.

"Alright," said Michael. "I'm in."

"Cool," said Emiliano.

"But y'all gonna have to help me out," said Michael. "Cause I don't know what I'm doing."

"Okay," said Emiliano. "I'm down."

"Oh, so now you need my help after all," Benny said to Michael. "I thought you hated my guts."

"Yo don't get that twisted," said Michael. "I still do...But if this is for a good cause then I'm willing to turn a blind eye...for now!"

"I can dig with that," said Benny. "That's wassup.

"Then it's settled," said Emiliano.

"Man, we should celebrate, bruh," said Benny. "Bro's reunited for a cause! Chili cheese fries and drinks on me?"

"I see that you're putting my money into good use," Emiliano said, with a sly smile, giving off the hint

Michael chuckled.

"I always knew your ass was a punk," Michael said to Benny.

Benny's smile weakens a little as Michael and Emiliano bump fist and laugh.

"Whatever!" Benny scoffs as he wrecks their fist bump.


End file.
